creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't scroll down! Cringy fic below!
Please don't! ...Listen pls You're gonna have a bad time if you keep scrolling down... Okay, bad time for you It was a beautifully sunny morning and a young girl named Stephanie Gavin was sitting in her room on her pink bed, because she was still grounded for 5,000,000 years… you know, the typical GoAnimate routine. Stephanie sighed, "I hate being grounded, I wish that I never get grounded every time, I'm just wondering that what if I was a good person, I would not get grounded." said Stephanie. Somehow, her older brother, Eric Gavin and his dad heard her and came to her room and said, "No! You will never be a good girl, you will always be a bad girl, and we don't care about you fussing. Now go to-" Suddenly, part of the roof collapsed and out came two people; they were young anthropomorphic animals dressing up as cops. "Is this girl your daughter?" said the raccoon girl. "Yes," said Dad. "Good," said the female koala, "because we're taking her to the lab- I-I mean, jail." Dad said, "Okay. Make sure that Stephanie is dead and that we'll never see her again." "Okay, we'll take her away right now." said the female raccoon. The raccoon grabs Stephanie by the arm and takes her up to the helicopter. The helicopter takes off. In the helicopter, the two cops take off their police suits and masks to reveal that Reena Raccoon and Katherine Koala are the cops, but were just pretending. "Whew! Remind me not to wear that stinky suit again." said Katherine to Reena. "Before you say anything like 'I don't want to go to jail', we have an statement to make." said Katherine to Stephanie, "You aren't going to jail." Stephanie was shocked. "We are actually heading to Qintex Laboratory for a big surprise." said Katherine. "Really?" said Stephanie, "What is it?" "Just wait and see. Oh! I nearly forgot about greeting you." said Katherine, "My name is Katherine Koala and this is my partner, Reena Raccoon." Stephanie said, "Hi, Reena and Katherine! My name is Stephanie Gavin." "Now, let's go to the lab!" said Katherine excitedly. The helicopter heads to the Qintex Laboratory and it lands on the helipad on the roof of the laboratory. Katherine, Stephanie, and Reena head inside the laboratory. Katherine says, "Welcome to Qintex! The most amazing laboratory we have ever made." "Wow, this is so cool!" said Stephanie. The three meet up with Reena's father WilliamWill. "Hey, Reena and Katherine. Did you find the girl that we're looking for?" said WilliamWill. "Yes. We have her right here." said Reena. Shyly, Stephanie said, "Hi. My name is Stephanie Gavin." "Hi, Stephanie. I'm WilliamWill. You're a cute little girl, aren't you?" said WilliamWill. Stephanie simply nods yes. "I've heard about you. I know that you have a horrible life, and horrible parents, but today, I'm going to change all that." said WilliamWill. Stephanie started to feel curious. "How are you going to change my life?" said Stephanie. "Come inside this room and I'll show you." Stephanie Gavin and WilliamWill go into a little blue room with a multicolored ray on the ceiling. Stephanie said, "Hey. What is that?" "Now don't be scared, it's just a ray gun." said WilliamWill, "Now what animal would you like to be in your imagination?" "A little squirrel because I'm kind of cute and mischievous." said Stephanie. "Okay. Stand right here on this X on the center and close your eyes. We'll get things started for you." So Stephanie closed her eyes and stood on the X. WilliamWill heads out of the room and goes into a control room where Katherine, Reena and Melody are at. "Are you sure that this is going to work?" asked Melody. "I'm sure it's going to work. There hasn't been a mistake at Qintex Laboratory ever." said WilliamWill. In the room, Stephanie starts imagining that she was in a green meadow with blue, red, green, pink, and yellow flowers over a blue sky. She imagines that there are also bunnies in the meadow. "Stephanie, are you ready?" asked WilliamWill. "Yes, I'm ready." said Stephanie. The ray starts firing a yellow beam at Stephanie and she could feel herself changing. She starts growing a tail from her backside, ripping out a hole in her white panties. The tail starts growing brown fur all over. She suddenly has new patches of brown fur growing all over her body. Her feet start changing, too, ripping her socks and her white shoes right off as she also starts shrinking and her breasts starts to disappear. Her hands begin to change into paws and grows fur all over. Her hair began to change color from brown to tan. Her head also grows fur all over as her ears begin to morph and move up to the sides of her head to become squirrel's ears. The final touch was that her nose and mouth start to morph and stretch out to change into a squirrel's mouth and a bucktooth start growing in her teeth. After that, the transformation was completed and Stephanie became a 6 year-old, anthropomorphic squirrel. "I-I-Is it over?" said Stephanie in her new, squeaky voice. "You can open your eyes now, it's over." said WilliamWill. Stephanie started to open her eyes and she became very shocked when touched her new, bushy tail for the first time. "W-ww-what h-ha-happened?" said Stephanie, still struggling with her new voice. WilliamWill said, "You have been transformed. You're now the girl that you were supposed to be; a good girl. You still have 2 minutes left before your old memories will be faded away. Any last words before this takes place?" Stephanie says, "W-w-what will h-ha-happen to m-mmm-me now?" "You will have a new mother and father, as well have new friends, and a new school. You will also start to become more cheerful, hyperactive and playful, yet still a bit mischievous, and you will gain new interests, such as science fiction and horses. Look behind you. There's a mirror on that table. Look at it and see yourself changed." said WilliamWill. Stephanie looked at the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes that she has become a squirrel. "W-wow! I t-think that I look really-" she said, but then, her brain was suddenly changing. "Aagghh!!" said Stephanie in shock. She suddenly collapses on the floor in pain as memories began to burn away from her mind. Her memories of her old family, friends and her old life were slowly burning away, and her eyes turned blue. She started to rest her head in peace and quiet. "Do you want to wake her up and give her-" said Reena. "No. Let her rest for a few hours." said WilliamWill. 3 hours later, Stephanie starts to wake up. "How do you feel now, Stephanie?" said WilliamWill. "I-I-I f-feel, I… feel great. I feel better than great, I feel HAPPY!" said Stephanie as she suddenly jumps up excitedly and giggles cheerfully. "Man! I've never slept this good in a long time. Now, what is it about my new family?" said Stephanie. WilliamWill said, "Let's go, I'll show you your new family." Stephanie and WilliamWill head out of the blue room. Stephanie sees Reena running towards her holding some clothes. They are 2 blue scrunchies, a navy blue and red dress with a red and green S in the center which stood for Stephanie, and a baby blue panty. "You forgot to wear your new clothes! We made those for you to wear." she said to Stephanie. "Okay! I'll put those on right now." she said. She headed to the bathroom to change her clothes. She first took off her old shirt and her old bra, and threw them aside the wall, then she took off her old skirt and her old (dirty) white panties. "Eww!" she shouted in disgust as tosses it aside, then she took off her old (smelly) socks, then tosses them aside the wall. Finally, she takes off her old scrunchies. She puts on her new clothes and runs out of the bathroom, feeling more happy. "I'm done! Now let's check out my new family!" she said. "Okay." said WilliamWill. Stephanie, Reena, Katherine, and WilliamWill head to the limousine. Once they are in, the limousine drives off. In the car, Stephanie was wondering why did WilliamWill changed her life. "Why'd you want change my life for me?" she said. WilliamWill said, "Because you have a gift, and your gift is amazing." "What is my gift?" said Stephanie. "Your gift is a heart of wisdom and love." said Reena. "Also, what sisters and brothers do you want in the family, too?" WilliamWill said. "I think that I know the answer to that." said Stephanie. The limousine comes up to a huge tree with red leaves. The limousine parks there and the four get out of the car. They greet Stephanie's new parents who are also squirrels named Aaron and Darlene Charikan. "Hi. My name is WilliamWill, and this is Reena, Katherine, and your new daughter, Stephanie." he said. "Well, Hi! Welcome to the family. We're so glad to meet you." said Darlene. "Thank you, Mom! I'm going to like this family very much." said Stephanie. "Okay, bye! We'll see you later. If we have time." said Katherine. "Goodbye!" said Stephanie as heads inside her new home with her new family, and they lived happily ever after. The End. Category:Don't scroll down!